Vuelve y vuelve a palpitar
by Ib Tears
Summary: —¡Estoy tan nerviosa! —... —¿Entonces volv...? —... —Me duele estar enamorada de ti —... —Te lo agradezco mucho —... —Me pregunto cuando amar se volvió tan agradable —... —Tantas sensaciones en un día. No sé si estará bien o no —... [One-shot], [AU]


**¡Mi segundo One-shot! Espero que les guste. ¡Que nervios!**

**Dedicado a Reira26, mi querida esposa, este es un intercambio de Fic's así que ella también debe haber subido el suyo, me encantaría que pasaran a leerlo.**

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, sino que pertenece a papi Jin (pareja de Shidu y hacen tríos con Wanyanpu), si fuera así Haruka estaría junto a todos. También, el verso de la canción no me pertenece, le pertenece a Nicki Minaj, canción: Super Bass.**

* * *

Salía el sol, los pájaros cantaban y un pacífico silencio gobernaba el vecindario, o así era hasta que la joven peliazul despertaba de golpe para comenzar este especial día. _Especial_ era poco para describir lo que pasaría hoy para la chica, aún recordaba la llamada de su amigo cuando la invitó el día de ayer a salir a pasear.

-Flashback-

Ella estaba acostada leyendo una revista de videojuegos cuando escuchó un tono proveniente de su celular, un tono que se había tardado horas en elegir ya que le pertenecía a _él:_

_Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away_

_Beating like a drum and it's coming your way_

_Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom_

_Boom, badoom, boom bass?_

Era bastante extraño que la llamara ya que se veía con Shintaro gran parte de la semana en la preparatoria. Aún sorprendida, contestó el teléfono haciendo que su corazón se pusiera a volar mil kilómetros por hora.

-Fin del Flashback-

La conversación fue corta pero eso bastaba para la enamorada Ene-chan, que apenas terminó la charla fue a preparar todo. La ropa, el peinado, su bolso, elegir entre su colección de perfumes… en resumen, las provisiones de guerra para atacar directo a los sentimientos de su amado.

Ahora, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, se encontraba sonrojada hasta las puntas de sus orejas pensando en que ocurriría en el parque, lugar que habían elegido para el encuentro.

—Cálmate Ene, es solo una salida de amigos, nada más —la pobre chica se levantó y fue al baño, no salió de allí en media hora, ni en una entera y tampoco en dos.

Mucho tiempo después, su vecino —compañero de curso— se encontraba regando su colorido jardín cuando vio salir a la chica que se encontraba más bella que nunca: usaba una minifalda de mezclilla y una blusa holgada negra, sus blancas piernas estaban cubiertas con una media rasgada para llegar a unas zapatillas de lona turquesa mientras en lo más alto sus típicas coletas eran transformadas a ondas, coronadas con una boina color gris.

Cuando el chico albino salió de su ensimismamiento Ene pasaba a su lado, le sonrió. Él, con un poco de carmín adornando su cara, la agarró del brazo y le entrego una encantadora flor, tanto como ella.

—Gracias Konoha —y le regaló otra de sus maravillosas sonrisas. Era otro de sus grandes amigos, siempre la había cuidado y estado junto a ella, pues eran vecinos —. Voy a salir, vuelvo más tarde. Dile a tu madre que los dulces de ayer le quedaron muy ricos.

—Nos vemos, Ene —y la vio alejarse después de despedirse con la mano.

La peliazul llegó al lugar acordado unos veinte minutos de la plática con el albino. La hora de su celular decía que aún faltaba para que Shintaro se viera por los lados, él tenía la mala costumbre de llegar tarde a todo.

Sentada en una banca observó el paisaje. Niños jugando por aquí, animales por acá, vendedores por todas partes intentando convencer a los transeúntes de comprar su mercancía poco confiable, pero lo que dominada por lejos la plaza eran las parejas; apostaba que Ene era la única persona de su edad que no se estaba besuqueando.

Deseó por un momento que su amigo se apresurara, arrepintiéndose al imaginarse los labios de los dos juntos, acompasados, una lengua que entra… el sonrojo llegó violentamente a su rostro, ocultándolo con sus manos. Más de una de las personas a su alrededor pensó que le daba un ataque.

Para relajarse decidió oír un rato música. Con los dos audífonos puestos eligió la lista de canciones "Para dormir =3" ya que era la única que no incluía nada de Rock y cerró sus ojos.

No supo cuándo ni cómo se quedó dormida pero así fue. El parque se fue vaciando, una a una, cada persona que antes reía o charlaba en la plazoleta se retiraba para ir a descansar, mañana comenzaba nuevamente la semana junto al trabajo y las clases, nadie tenía tiempo que perder excepto aquella joven que yacía sola en la banca.

Un estrepitoso sonido la despertó de su sueño. Era la misma canción que escuchó ayer desde su celular como lo hacía ahora. Contestó media adormilada, la voz de dudosa de Shintaro sonó en el aparato y el corazón de la chica de coletas volvió a palpitar:

—_Ene, en serio lamento haber faltado pero, ya sabes, Ayano se comunicó conmigo y bueno…_ —el silencio y la ansiedad habían provocado que la joven dejara de respirar —_…nosotros hemos vuelto._

Unas lágrimas se resbalaron por sus mejillas sin embargo se mantuvo fuerte y se animó a contestar.

—¿En serio? Pues, que más decir, felicitaciones a ambos —su voz sonaba distante, no podía seguir aguantando escucharlo —, espero que a ella no la hagas sufrir.

—_¿A ella? ¿Qué quiere decir con e… _—no pudo completar la oración porque la joven ya había cortado.

Estaba furiosa, estaba herida. Él no se había dignado a venir a disculparse en persona, ni siquiera para ver si seguía allí esperándolo con todo ese frió. Su corazón antes alegre y enamorado se había roto en mil pedazos.

Abrazó sus rodillas y siguió llorando durante largo tiempo. Abandonó todas las esperanzas que alguna vez tuvo de conquistar al chico que pensó que pudo ser suyo. Tenía frio y sus piernas estaban entumidas pero no se levantó, quería seguir sufriendo sola porque no le quedaba de otra, nadie nunca la entendería.

De repente sintió como era cubierta con algo abrigador que destruyó su soledad. Levantó lentamente la vista y observó al mismo chico que le había entregado una flor el día de hoy que la miraba con una expresión protectora.

Todo se hizo en silencio. Konoha la había ayudado a ponerse su chaqueta y le rodeaba los hombros para empezar a caminar de vuelta a sus casas. La peliazul no se opuso, de hecho le agradaba el trato del mayor por lo que se acurrucó en él.

La acompañó hasta la puerta de su hogar. El albino secó los rastros de lágrimas de Ene con su dedo y al terminar siguió acariciando la cara de la chica a la que no se le ocurría como pagar el favor que le había hecho al traerla.

—No sé cómo agradecerte —se avergonzó la menor e inclinaba la vista.

—No importa —Konoha seguía neutro como siempre —. Hasta mañana.

Se dio media vuelta encaminándose a su casa, la joven no quería que todo terminara así. Juntó todas sus fuerzas y corrió a abrazarlo sintiendo como el albino saltaba de la sorpresa. Konoha se deshizo del agarré para tomarla de frente, sus caras ahora eran igual al rojo de la bufanda de Ayano.

—De todas maneras, gracias por tu ayuda —dijo Ene. El mayor no contestó nada, solo la apretó más contra él. Pasaron así largo rato hasta que la chica decidió que era el momento de marcharse y se separó de su amigo cuando sintió como unos labios se posaban en los suyos.

Se podría decir que no se quedaron inmóviles durante mucho tiempo, también se podría que ella le correspondió con cariño, incluso cuando la intrusa lengua de su "amigo" se aventuró a adentrarse en la boca de su acompañante; como la saliva corrió cuando ambos buscaron oxígeno y como intercambiaron miradas que decían que esto duraría para siempre, pero fuera lo que fuera que pasó terminó convirtiéndose en amor.

* * *

**¿Qué tal quedó? No sé que decir acerca de esto, no me maten.**

**(Aviso: Para los que les interese ATH lleva 133 palabras. No me maten Q-Q)**

**I*T**


End file.
